


Nagisa-kun

by cloudynotfound



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abused Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma is a Good Friend, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynotfound/pseuds/cloudynotfound
Summary: Class 3-E were somewhat confused by Nagisa's and Karma's relationship, now they get a bit of insight.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Kayano Kaede & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Nagisa-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misunderstandings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219057) by [So_Runs_the_World_Away](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Runs_the_World_Away/pseuds/So_Runs_the_World_Away). 



Some of Class 3-E were confused by Karma’s and Nagisa’s relationship, Kaede especially.

Why would the cute, small, cinnamon roll Nagisa be friends with the literal devil? They do say opposites attract... 

“ How are you friends with someone like Karma?! “ Sugino asked Nagisa while Karma in the background was up to his antics once again. 

Nagisa just shrugged and answered “ It just happened I guess. “ 

Nagisa looked up to see Sugino with an unsure face, “ A-Ah! Don’t worry Sugino!-- “ Nagisa looked over to Karma causing trouble.

“ A good friend.. “ Nagisa smiled. Sugino was still unsure but nodded anyways. 

“ Hey Nagisa-kun..! Wanna skip class? ‘Found a great place! “ Karma laughed putting on his signature devilish smile. 

Nagisa smiled back, “ Sure Karma. “ Now Nagisa didn’t usually skip class but this time he really needed a break. They walked off together down the mountain.

Kaede walked up to where Sugino was standing, “ Does Karma-kun not see Nagisa as a close friend? Why still use honorifics? “ Kaede asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

It was a small thing, but for some reason it still annoyed her. “ Well it seems Nagisa trusts Karma-kun so I guess I trust him too. “ 

“ True.. But don’t you see how most of the time Karma-kun is always the one who chooses what happens when they hang out together? Well, Nagisa is always the one who pays and that kind of stuff. Karma-kun is taking advantage of Nagisa!.. “ Sugino still looked indifferent as he listened to Kaede’s rambling. 

After a few minutes of Kaede rambling she walked off still a bit annoyed.

*~*~*~*

Once Kaede saw Karma and Nagisa hanging out along the streets, she was about to walk off when she noticed a grown man cat-call Nagisa, probably thinking he was a female. 

Nagisa, instead of looking embarrassed, looked down and seemed depressed for a moment. Which is weird, is it because he thought Nagisa was a girl or maybe something else.

Karma looked at the man with rage in his eyes, he dragged him off to an alley, ignoring the protests of the man. 

Later Karma walked out with blood on his clothes and a cheeky smile on his face. “ Karma you shouldn’t keep on doing this.. I’m fine, I swear. “ Nagisa mumbled.

“ Really Nagisa-kun is that so? I saw your face when that Bastard said those gross things. You’re too nice.. “ Karma sighed. 

“ Any good friend would do that.. “ Kaede though as she walked away.

*~*~*~

One day Kaede noticed that Nagisa was late to class, he was almost never late which is why Kaede found it pecluier. 

Karma, at the back of the class, was worried, what happened to Nagisa? No-no maybe he just missed the train, yes-yes that's it. 

Nagisa walked in class wearing the female school uniform, his hair down on his shoudlers and his head down. If you looked closer he had a huge bruise on his face and his eyes were red from what you would guess, tears. 

The class somehow didn’t notice his face and started to make fun of Nagisa because he was wearing the female school uniform. Before even Nakamura could open her mouth, Karma slammed his hands on his desk, catching the attention of everyone.

“ Heyy Nagisa-kun! You wanna skip class for today? I overheard that today we were learning about something completely boring today. “ Karma said, walking towards where Nagisa was sitting. 

This is the time where the class noticed the dry tears and the bruise. Kaede was the first to question why he looked like that but she was cut off by Karma saying. “ Yes, yes I know Nagisa-kun you hate skipping class but insist. “

Nagisa stayed quiet while Karma continued the one-sided conversation. 

“ Also! Nagisa-kun I brought the weird uniform you wear so we can match! I tried it on and it looked terrible, you’re probably the only one who can wear it and look good. “

Kaede was annoyed by the weird “conversation“ Nagisa and Karma were having. If you could even call it a conversation, it was really one-sided. But she wasn’t stupid, she noticed how Nagisa lightened up bit by bit. 

“ Man Nagisa-kun, if I had to say someone who could actually beat me it would be you, Nagisa-kun. “ 

“ Really..? “ Nagisa finally whispered. “ You know I wouldn’t lie, Nagisa-kun. “ Karma replied as he tied his hair up into his signature pigtails.

The class didn’t know how Karma just talking to Nagisa seemed to cheer him up. 

In reality, Karma adding the “ kun “ to the end of his name made him remember that he was a boy. His horrible mother was the cause of that, making him think that he should have been a girl. 

Karma still didn’t understand how Nagisa still stayed with her, whenever he asked he always replied with “ She's my mother, and I still love her. “ 

That always annoyed him to the core, she abuses him Gods for sake! Nagisa-kun was too nice for his own good.

Karma glanced at the bruise and the uniform. He could handle that later right now all he had to do is to comfort Nagisa-kun. 

“ Anyways Nagisa-kun wanna try out the uniform I bought, it may be a little big for you but you’ll probably look good in it anyways. “

Karma dragged Nagisa out of the classroom.

As always Nagisa let him.

Nagisa smiled, Karma wasn’t a good friend,

He was a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sleep deprived, there are probably a few mistakes.


End file.
